Stand by Your Side
by byuntaekyu
Summary: Sehun yang membuat Jongin tahu segala hal / Karena Jongin berjanji, akan membuat Sehun bahagia dalam keadaan apapun / a KaiHun fic, Oneshot.


_Tittle : Stand by Your Side_

_Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, KaiHun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read and Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Pertama kali Jongin melihat namja itu, satu hal yang langsung dapat ia simpulkan tentang namja itu.

Pendiam.

Di antara kerumunan dan keramaian kelas, hanya namja itu yang terlihat kalem dan diam. Mungkin pengaruh dari earphone yang ia kenakan atau memang ia tipe anak yang _tidak ramai_. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun niscaya, bisa menenangkan dan meneduhkan bagi orang yang sedang menatapnya.

Jongin baru dua hari pindah ke sekolah ini. Namun, ia langsung tertarik dengan keberadaan pemuda berambut _almond _dengan kulit seputih porselen itu. Bukannya Jongin perhatian, namun melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia jadi tertarik.

Tertarik pada namja datar ber_nametag _Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Jongin bersekolah di sekolah barunya ini. Ia cukup betah karena selain sekolah ini merupakan sekolah favorit, guru dan murid di sekolah ini sangat ramah dan baik.

Ah, mengingat kata ramah. Selama dua minggu ini ia juga menarik satu kesimpulan lagi mengenai Sehun. Hei, sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Jongin hanya tertarik, bukan maksud menjadi _stalker_!

Kedua kali Jongin melihat namja itu, satu hal lagi yang langsung dapat ia simpulkan tentang namja itu.

_Friendly._

Berawal dari Jongin yang bingung akan mengumpulkan tugasnya dimana ketika kemarin ia tidak masuk karena keperluan keluarga. Ia mondar mandir keluar-masuk ruang guru untuk mencari guru sastra Inggrisnya, yang namanya saja ia bahkan lupa. Istirahat yang mulanya 30 menit akhirnya tinggal tersisa 5 menit. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengumpat kemampuan otaknya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengingat hal-hal kecil. Apalagi sekarang dirinya sudah sangat lapar, mengingat ia juga belum sarapan tadi pagi.

Sampai kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya. Dan ia menoleh, sekaligus sedikit membelalak.

"Kenapa masih disini, Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin yang masih _speechless _langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap namja di depannya. Oh Sehun.

"A-aku ingin mencari guru Sastra Inggris yang mengajar kita. Aku lupa namanya dan aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas," jawab Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kau pasti tidak ingat siapa yang mengajar Sastra Inggris, kan?"

"Ehehe.." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Ayo sini kutunjukkan.." Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, menyeretnya kembali ke dalam ruang guru. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, bahwa Jongin sekarang sedang terbengong karena aksi Sehun barusan.

Setelah meletakkan buku tugasnya, mereka berjalan keluar ruang guru menuju ruang kelas mereka. Sesekali Jongin melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan, begitu juga Sehun. Sehingga suasana perjalanan menuju kelas tidak begitu membosankan. Apalagi melihat dan mendengar tutur kata seorang Oh Sehun, Jongin dapat mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang cerewet namun menyenangkan.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kelas, langkah Jongin terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. Melihat Jongin seperti itu, Sehun yang awalnya sudah sedikit jauh dari Jongin langsung menghampiri Jongin dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Gwenchanayo, Jongin-ssi?" Sehun menunduk melihat Jongin.

"Gwenchana," jawab Jongin menahan sakit. Ahh, ini pasti efek dari pola makannya yang tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini karena ia harus mengurusi kepindahannya kesini.

"Kau berbohong," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mendudukkan Jongin di kursi depan kelas dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Jongin yang sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu hanya bisa duduk berdiam, ia juga sedikit pusing karena ia juga merasa kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Kemudian Jongin mendengar derap langkah mendekat, dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo, kuantar ke ruang kesehatan,"

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di ruang kesehatan, dengan Jongin yang terbaring di ranjang dan Sehun yang barusan masih keluar entah mencari apa. Ia sudah diperiksa dokter UKS, ia dalam keadaan tidak sehat karena pola makan dan tidurnya yang tidak teratur, serta stress yang ia alami (Jongin mengelak pada dokter bahwa ia mengalami stress). Ia memejamkan matanya. Badannya terasa remuk. Ia ingat beberapa hari kemarin ia hanya makan satu kali sehari dan tidur sangat larut.

Terdengar pintu UKS terbuka dan derap langkah mendekat. Ternyata Oh Sehun dengan membawa sebuah nampan beserta mangkuk dan segelas air.

"Eoh, Jongin-ssi. Ayo makan dulu" ujar Sehun lembut. Ia membantu Jongin bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Ia menyendokkan satu sendok bubur, tangannya terulur menyuapi Jongin.

"Say aaaa..."

dan tanpa ragu Jongin menerima suapan Sehun. Dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak saat menerima perlakuan Sehun. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ada rona tipis di pipi putih sehun. Suapan-demi-suapan, akhirnya bubur dalam mangkuk tersebut sudah habis.

"Kudengar dari uisa kau sering lupa makan," Sehun berkata sambil menyodorkan segelas air, "Kenapa? kau tidak bisa masak ya? Atau tidak ada yang memasakkan?"

Jongin menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya sedikit, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada yang memasakkan. Lebih tepatnya, aku tinggal seorang diri,"

"Hmm," Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Jongin tahu, pembicaraan ini akan sedikit mendalam ke arah privasinya, namun melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang begitu terlihat kalem dan perhatian, Jongin rasa tak ada salahnya berbagi,

"Orang tuaku cerai. Aku tidak bisa memilih tinggal bersama Appa atau Eomma. Dan..beginilah" Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud, Jongin-ssi"

"Gwenchanayo. Hei, panggil aku Jongin saja, jangan terlalu formal!"

"Ahh, baiklah.." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, "Boleh aku panggil dengan sebutan lain?"

"Apa?"

"Eum..Jonginie?"

Dan Jongin bersumpah ketika melihat Sehun mengucapkannya, ia merasa terbang dan hatinya terasa hangat. Lucu. Lucu sekali saat Sehun mengucapkan nama panggilan untuknya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kalem, tangannya terulur mengacak surai _almond_ milik Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya seperti itu langsung menunduk. Wajahnya mendadak panas sekali.

"Baiklah," Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Sehun, "Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, _Sehunnie_.."

Dan Sehun menatapnya balik dengan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Rasanya sakit yang diderita Jongin langsung terobati dengan tingkah manis Sehun. Sekalipun harus membolos ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

Dua bulan menjadi teman Sehun, Jongin mengambil kesimpulan lagi mengenai pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu.

_Care._

Berawal dari Jongin yang kebetulan sedang lari pagi di taman pusat kota. Niatnya sih setelah lari ia ingin langsung pulang, namun ia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di bangku taman karena, entah kenapa ia sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di luar rumah, mengingat kegiatan sekolahnya yang sangat padat. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, taman sudah mulai penuh dengan anak kecil dan orang-orang yang sedang lari pagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dan teriakan anak kecil yang meramaikan taman. Jongin menoleh, mendapati segerombol anak-anak seusia sekolah dasar sedang bermain ular naga dan saling kejar-kejaran. Jongin tersenyum, rasanya ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada anak-anak yang nampak bahagia dan ceria saat bermain.

Namun sedetik kemudian, pandangannya terpaku, tertuju kepada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bermain sambil menggendong anak kecil yang lain.

_Oh Sehun?_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan menampar pipinya. Benar. Itu benar-benar Oh Sehun. Namja yang beberapa hari ini membuat Jongin teralihkan perhatiannya.

Eh?

Jongin memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dengan anak-anak kecil lainnya. gestur tubuhnya sangat lembut, bahkan terlihat sekali jika ia menyayangi anak-anak. Sesekali ia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lembut melihat tingkah laku anak-anak di depannya itu. Dada Jongin berdesir melihatnya. Sehun terlihat sangat cocok jadi figur seorang ibu.

Ibu dari anak-anaknya mungkin?

_Slap! _

_Earth to Kim Jongin!_

Daripada terus mengkhayalkan hal-hal lainnya, ia bergegas menuju supermarket terdekat, membeli minuman untuknya dan untuk Sehun. Setelah keluar supermarket, ia berjalan menuju tempat Sehun berada. Sehun sekarang sudah duduk di ayunan dengan seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin berdiri di sampingnya dengan menyematkan senyumannya.

Blush

Muka dan telinga Sehun langsung memerah. Melihat Jongin hanya pakai training dan kaos tanpa lengan dengan keringat yang mencetak bentuk tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan senyuman Jongin yang ia rasa semakin menawan setiap saat.

"Hei, hei, Sehun-ah? Apa sepatumu lebih tampan daripada aku? Kenapa tak mau melihatku?"

_Bagaimana bisa melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini Jongin. Kau benar-benar..._

"Y-yeah, silahkan duduk Jongina" balas Sehun, menepuk ayunan kosong di sampingnya. Jongin segera duduk. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Sehun. Membuatnya Sehun salah tingkah.

Jongin menyerahkan minuman yang ia beli pada Sehun, "Minumlah!"

Sehun menerimanya, "Makasih ya,"

"Iya. Eh kamu kok tumben bawa anak-anak segala? Lagi ada apa?" tanya Jongin, tangannya mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"Aku sering kesini tiap minggu kok, bersama anak-anak ini. Mereka dari panti asuhan," jawab Sehun, tatapannya tak terlepas dari anak-anak yang sibuk bermain.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kamu hebat ya bisa ngurusin anak-anak. Kayak mama-mama aja,"

"Eh? Aku namja bukan yeoja, Jongin!"

"Tapi kamu lebih pantas jadi mama," Jongin terkikik.

"Tap—"

"Ma ma ma ma ma,"

tiba-tiba anak kecil di pangkuan Sehun menatap Sehun dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama. Matanya berbinar. Dan dua orang dewasa di hadapannya hanya terbelalak, cengo. Sehun menekuk wajahnya.

"Hahahaha sudah kubilang kau memang pantas ja—"

"Pa pa pa pa pa"

Tawa Jongin seketika berhenti, melihat anak kecil di pangkuan Sehun memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Jangan lupakan tangan kecilnya yang ikut menggapai-gapai tubuh Jongin. Sehun yang awalnya menekuk mukanya menahan tawa sekuat tenaga, gantian Jongin yang menekuk mukanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyunggingkan _smirk _nya.

"Hmm, mama papa? Kita cocok jadi mama papanya dia ya,Hun?"

Blush~

Sehun yang awalnya tertawa lalu membelalak, menatap Jongin kaget. seketika itu juga ia langsung membuang mukanya, malu setengah mati, baru menyadari perkataan Jongin barusan.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sehun. Dan ia semakin percaya jika Sehun telah mengubah hari-harinya menjadi lebih baik dengan tingkah manisnya.

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

Jongin sengaja hari ini tidak masuk. Ia memang beralasan sakit. Namun sebenarnya bukan Cuma alasan. Ia memang benar-benar sakit.

Sakit hati.

Kedua orang tuanya kemarin bertemu saat di depan sekolah Jongin secara tidak sengaja. Jongin ya senang-senang saja, apalagi dijenguk kedua orang tuanya.

Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika ayahnya secara sengaja menyinggung keadaan Jongin yang tak terurus karena ibunya tak pernah mengurusnya, akhirnya mereka terlibat cek cok di depan sekolah Jongin. Suasana sekolah masih ramai, mengingat sekarang adalah jam pulang. Banyak orang yang berkerumun, berbisik-bisik, dan menatap aneh pada orang tua Jongin dan Jongin sendiri.

Dan pertikaian itu memuncak ketika ibu Jongin menampar ayah Jongin di depan umum.

Jongin yang sudah jengah dan malu langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah. tidak. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi masalah orang tuanya. Masa bodoh. Mereka selalu saja membuat malu dirinya di depan umum, dengan mengumbar pertikaian mereka di depan keramaian, bahkan di depan sekolah Jongin. Jongin tak habis pikir, apa mereka tak tahu jika sedari tadi Jongin berada di antara mereka? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

Benci. Jongin benci orangtuanya.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun langsung meluncur ke rumah Jongin. Sudah tiga hari Jongin tidak masuk, dan Sehun khawatir penyebabnya adalah kejadian di depan sekolahnya tiga hari yang lalu. Ya, Sehun melihat semuanya. Sehun bahkan melihat begitu jelas tatapan terluka Jongin ketika Jongin berusaha menerobos kerumunan dan berlari menjauh. Hal itu membuat Sehun tak tenang.

Berbekal alamat yang ia dapat dari kantor konseling serta sebuah kotak berisi penuh dengan masakannya, ia menuju kediaman Jongin yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu, Sehun menekan bel dengan ragu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menampakkan Jongin yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan dengan kantung mata yang sangat tebal dan tubuhnya yang agak kurus. Membuat Sehun hampir menangis saja.

"Sehun? Silahkan masuk,"

Dan mereka akhirnya duduk di ruang makan apartemen Jongin. Suasanya bersih, namun terasa muram, seperti pemiliknya. Sehun meletakkan makanan di atas meja dan mencari piring untuknya dan untuk Jongin. Jongin hanya sibuk memandang punggung Sehun yang terlihat sibuk tanpa minat berbicara.

"Kau belum makan,kan? Aku membuatkanmu Jjajangmyeon. Makanlah!" ucap Sehun sambil menyiapkan nasi dan lauk untuk Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dan tersenyum kecil, dibalas oleh senyuman manis Sehun.

"Makasih banyak,Hun" ucap Jongin. Dan akhirnya mereka makan dengan keheningan.

Setelah makan, Sehun merapikan piring dan menata meja makan dengan rapi. Lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memandangi tv tanpa minat.

"Yuk, keluar. Aku mau nunjukin sesuatu ke kamu!" ucap Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Mau kemana?" Jongin masih enggan bergerak. Membuat Sehun gemas dan menarik Jongin untuk berdiri dan memakaikan jaket untuk Jongin yang ia dapat di sofa Jongin.

"Udah ikut aja," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, "Ayo."

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

Jongin mengernyit heran.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan. Panti asuhan. Suasananya sangat ramai, karena hari ini hari Jumat jadi anak-anak panti diperbolehkan main sepuasnya di halaman.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendahului Jongin. Jongin hanya mengikuti dari belakang, tatapannya masih bingung. Kenapa Sehun membawanya kemari.

Sehun menyapa salah seorang yeoja tua, yang Jongin yakini adalah pemilik panti, kemudian membicarakan sesuatu. Yeoja tua itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun dan menoleh pada Jongin sekilas. Lalu Sehun kembali menarik tangannya kembali dan mengajaknya berkeliling panti, dengan Sehun menjadi tour guide nya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memandangi panti dengan penuh minat.

Setelah berkeliling, mereka akhirnya duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping halaman tempat anak-anak panti sedang bermain. Hari mulai sore. Angin menerpa mereka dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan. Dengan daun-daun yang menguning berguguran, menambah kesan damai dan indah di sore ini.

Mereka masih terdiam menikmati keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suara.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tau, kenapa aku membawamu kemari?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum, tatapannya masih lurus.

"Ini dulu rumahku. Tempat aku dibesarkan,"

Jongin tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Sehun melirik, ia terus mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Sejak bayi berumur 3 hari. Katanya aku dulu ditemukan hampir hanyut di sungai. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat itu," Sehun terkekeh.

Jongin meluruskan pandangannya, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Aku dulu sangat berharap jika suatu saat ayah atau ibuku menjemput. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku mirip ayah, atau mirip ibu. Aku selalu menunggu di bangku ini, dari pagi hingga menjelang malam

Namun sayang, aku tak pernah mendapati orang tuaku datang untukku.

Aku selalu iri kepada teman-temanku yang akhirnya mendapat orang tua baru. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu duduk di sini sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau mengadopsiku. Katanya aku seperti bocah aneh dengan tubuh seperti mayat hidup.

Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan orang tuaku. Orang tua kandungku. Meskipun mereka pernah membuangku. Meskipun mereka tak pernah datang padaku. Meskipun aku tak mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka, tapi...

Tapi aku tetap mencintai mereka. Aku selalu mendoakan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, merekalah yang membuatku ada di sini. membuatku akhirnya bisa mempunyai banyak teman, sahabat, dan melihat indahnya pelangi,"

Pandangan mata Sehun memburam. Namun ia tetap ingin menahannya agar tak jatuh berurai dengan terus tersenyum. Jongin tak tahu tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jongin?"

"Ya,Hun?"

Sehun menoleh, masih dengan tersenyum

"Aku tak tahu betapa berat masalahmu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku juga tidak tahu mungkin kau sangat kecewa dengan sikap kedua orangtuamu.

Tapi yakinlah, mereka masih menyayangimu. Masih menganggapmu sebagai anak kesayangan mereka, meskipun mungkin mereka tengah berbuat kesalahan.

Kamu masih beruntung, Jongin. kamu masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya ayah dan ibu, merasakan pelukan mereka, kasih sayang mereka. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Bahkan ada yang sampai tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kasih sayang orang tua,"

Sehun terisak, tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Jongin dengan sigap menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung Sehun, sedangkan Sehun masih terisak di pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya juga menetes. Penyesalan.

"Uljima, Sehunnie. Uljima..." bisik Jongin sambil terus mengelus punggung Sehun.

Lambat laun tangis Sehun mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk menghadap Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap menyayangi orang tuamu," Sehun tersenyum, "Mereka sangat menyayangimu,"

Jongin menghapus air matanya, mengangguk, "Akan kuusahakan,"

"Dan Sehun?"

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Kau juga harus berjanji,"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk tidak menangis seperti itu lagi di hadapanku. Apalagi itu gara-gara aku," Jongin menatap Sehun lurus di kedua bola matanya, "Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sampingku selamanya.."

"Kenapa?" Jongin tersenyum lembut,

"Karena kamu selalu bikin aku mengerti segala hal. Membuka pikiran dan hatiku yang kaku, "Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, Sehun menyamankan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Dan aku akan berjanji untuk selalu di sampingmu dan menjagamu selamanya..."

_..Karena Jongin berjanji, akan membuat Sehun bahagia dalam keadaan apapun..._

.

.

—END—

_Saya kembali dengan oneshot lagi. Terimakasih sebelumnya yang udah review di fanfic saya sebelumnya. Semoga fanfic ini berguna dan menghibur ehehe. So,mind to review?_


End file.
